1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insect catching devices and more particularly to an ecology bug catcher which efficiently traps a bug without killing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,586, entitled Bug Catcher, issued to Louis Burzdak on Nov. 20, 1979, teaches a bug catcher includes a platform member and a semispherical member which is mechanically adapted to be enclosed by the platform member. The bug catcher also includes a first elongated member which is mechanically coupled to the platform member at one end and a second elongated member which is mechanically coupled to the semispherical member at one end. The bug catcher further includes a hinge which pivotally couples the ends of the two elongated members which are oppositely disposed to the ends thereof to the platform to the platform member and the semispherical member. The semispherical member is generally formed from a clear plastic in order to allow the person to view the entrapped insect. The hinge includes a spring which is mechanically coupled to the two elongated members in order to spring bias them so that they will separate which the person releases them. The platform member may be a solid rectangular member or a rectangular piece of wire screen mesh which is adapted so that the person may trap an insect in the sand outdoors. The bug catcher enables a person to capture an insect without killing or injuring it in order that he may set the insect free outdoors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,858, entitled Bug Catcher, issued to Normal Kahle on Dec. 30, 1986, teaches a bug catcher which includes a tube having an open front end and a piston therein. The piston is moved manually to a forward cocked position adjacent to the open end of the tube, against the action of a tension spring. A closure flapper is hinged in the tube adjacent to the open end of the tube and is spring biased to the closed position. In operation, tbe open end of the tube is held near the insect, with the piston in cocked position, and the piston is then released, which is thereupon drawn back by the tension spring. This movement of the piston produces a vacuum in the tube, this action opening the closure flapper, and drawing in the insect, after which the closure flapper is move closed position by the spring. The bug catcher catches insects, such as bugs, flies, ants, and similar small insects. The bug catcher effectively lifts the insects and draws them into the bug catcher alive. The bug catcher serves as a trap and eliminates killing the insects as by swatting them and the consequent smearing effect. The bug catcher is simple in construction and simple and effective in its operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,811, entitled Insect Catching Device issued to Esther B. Shuster and Jacob Shuster on Oct. 11, 1977, teaches an insect catching device which inclues a rigid body, a resilient support projecting from the rigid body, a flexible sheet of material having a tacky surface which is anchored to the resilient support and the rigid body in overlying support so that a portion of the tacky surface is exposed in order to catch insects. These insects are killed when they are removed from this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,690, entitled Combination Insect Trap and Swatter Device, issued to Ronald W. Ridings on Dec. 14, 1976, teaches a combination insect trap and swatter which includes a walled receptacle with an entrance for insects, a swatter apparatus, and a flexible arm which is mechanically coupled to the walled receptacle so that it can effect the closure of the swatter apparatus against the walled member's top wall thereby killing the entrapped insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,342, entitled Fly Catcher, issued to Bert O. Copenhaver on June 9, 1914 teaches a fly catcher which includes two members which are mechanically couple together by a coupling apparatus which pivotally couples the two members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726, entitled Fly-Trap, issued to Wilson Shreve on Aug. 22, 1848, teaches a platform member and a semicylindrical member which are pivotally coupled together so that the semicylindrical member may closed in order to trap insect within. This device is a stationary device and is not very useful in collecting insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,762, entitled Insect Destroyer, issued to Herman E. Voss on Apr. 3, 1928, teaches an insect destroyer which includes two elongated, rectangular platform members which are hinged together so that they may be brought together in order to kill entrapped insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 210,163, entitled Improvement in Potato-Bug Catcher, issued to Conrad P. Steinmetz on Nov. 19, 1878, teaches a potato bug catcher which has two concave members that match and fit together in order to be brought together so that they can crush a potato bug therein.
All of the above patents describe devices which are used to capture and kill insects. Many individuals do not wish to kill insects, but merely to remove them from a particular premise. Other individuals wish only to capture insects in order to study them and free them soon thereafter. Many devices for capturing insects are complicated and expensive. There are not inexpensive and easy to use devices for capturing insects for viewing and studying without injuring the insects. There also no devices for capturing insects which are hiding under a layer of sand that may be used efficiently.